Meri Sohni
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Abhi-tarika on their love vacation-nd Daya-Abhi's dosti... see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**For-Abhrika fans-**

**Meri Sohni...**

Hey Guys, its my first story on Abhrika, plz read it, like it and review it.

Abhijeet nd on leave for 2 days after their engagement, going to nearer hill station by taking permission from their respective Bosses i.e.-ACP Sir nd Dr. Salunke. They are going alone together for the first time, as they went so many times but with team. So Tarika is feeling a bit shy from Abhijeet in other ways she is not much open to him.

Weather was very Romantic, cloudy nd cool breeze was blowing.

**In Qualis-**

_**Song**- **tum jo mil gaye ho to ye lagta hai….ke jahaaaaan mil gya….**_

**Abhi (looking towards Tarika who was sitting away from him)** - Are Tarika g, aap hamse itni door kyu baithi hain, naraz hai kya hamse…

**Tarika (look towards him nd smiles) -** Nai Abhi…main bas bahar ka nazara le rahi hu…dekho kitna achha lag raha hai ye sab…ye pahad…ye haryali…ye thandi thandi hawa…aur ye gana…

**Abhi- **aur hum…hum ache nai lag rahe apko…

**Tarika (blushes)** move her face downward nd say- Abhi…tum to ache ho hi Abhijeet…

_**Song continues**- **…baitho na door hamse dekho khafa na ho….**_

**Abhi starts singing song with music…baitho na door hamse… and move her lt. arm towards Tarika shoulder…**

**Abhi (nd with shararat put his hand on her shoulder)** - to phir ayae na yahan hamare paas…trying to move her close to his chest…

**Tarika (blushes again nd trying to move his hand from her shoulder)-**Abhi…

Abhi understands that Tarika is feeling shy to be closed to him so he decided to leave her for moment nd thinking in mind- Abhi aram se …itni jaldi mat kar yaar…bachi dar jayegi…nd he change the topic little bit.

**Abhi-** are maine kuch galat kaha kya… (trying to be serious) aur phir main to is liye keh raha hu…ke…kahin aapko thand lag gyi to? Aap to bimar ho jayenge phir mera khyal kaun rakhega?

Tarika smiles nd slowly move towards him…

Abhi likes that Tarika move towards him with her own concern.

_**Song continues- kismet se mil gaye ho milke juda na ho…**_

**Abhi-** kitna khoobsurat gana hai ye Tarika g…aur aaj iska asli matlab main mehsoos kar raha hu…aisa lag raha hai ye mere liye hi hai…

**Tarika-** haan Abhi…mujhe bhi aisa hi lag raha hai…

**Abhi (smiles) -** Ab lag raha hai ke main apni Tarika ko apne saath leja raha hu, jaise aap door baithi thi mujhe lag raha tha maine kisi ajnabi ko lift di hai…

**Tarika (smiles)** - Abhi...tum bhi na…silence for 2 minutes…

_**Song (continues)** **- ke zameen se bhi kabhi aasmaaan mil gya…**_

**Abhi-** are Tarika itni mushkil se to 2 din mile hai wo bhi yu door baith kar gawa de kya? Mujhe to lagta hi nahi tha ke tumhare Salunke Sir tumhe bhejenge mere saath…

**Tarika-** Abhi wo itne bhi bure nai hai haan…than with shararat-Achha Abhi agar wo mujhe nai bhejte to?

**Abhi (anger face)-** to…to kya…tumhe zabarddasti le ata apne saath, ab main nai rukne wala kisi ke darr se…are ab to mere pas licence hai (showing his engagement ring) tumhe apne saath le jaane ka, haq banta hai mera…than he hold her rt. Hand nd kiss on hand.

_**Song (continues**) **- tum bhi the khoye khoye main bhi bhujha bujha…tha ajnabi zamana… apna koi na tha…..**_

**Tarika (immediately moves her hand from Abhi's hand) -** achha g…lekin apka licence abhi Temporary hai…Permanent nahi hua hai…is liye itna khush hone ki zarurat nahi hai…

**Abhi-** oh ho…to ye baat hai…chalo abhi permanent kar dete hain…tum kaho to aj hi kar lu shaadi…

**Tarika (blushed nd scared from Abhi's instant proposal)** - are nai nai Abhi….main to mazak kar rahi thi…

**Abhi- **lekin main mazak nai kar raha…main tyar hu…

**Tarika**- Nai Abhi…Changing the topic- achha Abhi batao hame aur kitni der lagegi?

Abhi knew that she is changing the topic so he didn't force her.

**Abhi- **bas adha ghanta aur memsaab…phir ye banda aapko apke thikane **tak pahuncha dega…**

_**Song (continue**) **- ik nayi zindagi ka nishaan mil gya….tum jo mil gaye ho to ye lagta hai ke jahaan mil gya….ek bhatke huae rahi ko… karvaan mil gya…**_

Tarika put his head on Abhi's shoulder and closes her eyes, after half an hour they reached at resort where Daya book rooms for them.

**At Resort-**

Abhi gives his introduction nd give details of booking and Tarika sat on couch in reception area.

**Receptionist give him keys-** Sir ye lijiye aapke room ki keys, apke luggage apke room me pahunch jayenge nd have a nice time sir.

**Abhi-** Thank you madam nd he moves towards Tarika…

**Abhi-** Tarika g ye lijiye apke room ki key …aap fresh ho jaye phir hum dinner ke liye restaurant chalte hain…

**Tarika (put her hand on her head) -** Abhi…

**Abhi (worried by looking at her) -** are kya hua Tarika g…aap theek to hain?

**Tarika (trying to be normal)-**haan Abhi main bilkul theek hu…

**Abhi-** are u sure tum theek ho…mujhe nai lag raha…

**Tarika (looking at worried Abhijeet nd try to console him)** - Haan Abhi…mujhe kya hua hai…bas zara sa sar dard hai…main tablet kha leti hu 5min mein theek ho jayega…

**Abhi (ordering) -** aap keh rahi hai to maan leta hu Tarika g…lekin koi laparwahi nai...Ok

**Tarika (nodded her head in yes) -** main ek ghante mein ready ho jaungi tab tak aap bhi fresh ho jaye…nd she move towards her room.

**Abhi- **Tarika g suniye…

**Tarika (move backward)** - Haan Abhi?

**Abhi-** had something in his hand, he comes forward to Tarika nd give that gift to her, aaj sham ko agar aap ye pahengi to mujhe achha lagega…

Tarika take that gift with smile nd say Thanks Abhi…Main abhi tyar hoti hu.

Than they move towards their room…Abhi give a call to Daya to inform them that the checkin at resort nd he also give him some instructions-like khana time par aur thanda mat khana, gaadi tez mat chalan waigra waigaira…cut the phone, than took shower nd got ready.

After an hour Abhi stand outside Tarika's room and he knocked the door, Tarika opens the door nd Abhi become stunned to se her. She was looking gorgeous in evening dress which Abhi gifted her….

**Abhi (stunned)** - Myyyy…Godd…

**Tarika-**(showing little anger) - kya Abhi yahan bhi My Goddd? Koi dead body dekh li kya?

**Abhi (come into senses)** - mm…mera…mera matlab hai Tarika g…aap…than he smiles…aap bahut khoobsurat lag rahi hai aaj…

**Tarika (showing anger) -** aaaj?... Matlab pehle nai lagi kabhi?

**Abhi (high volume)** are nai…nai nai Tarika g…pehle kya, aap to hamesha hi lagti hai…hain (low volume)-lekin… aaj kuch zyada hi lag rahi hai…

Tarika smiles on his innocence.

Than he understands that she is pulling his leg nd smiles…kya Tarika g aj apko bhi mauka mil gya…hain…

**Tarika (blushes)** – thanks Abhi…

**Abhi-** are plz aap ye Thanks mat kahiye baar baar…

**Tarika-** ok nahi kahugi…ab chale…

**Abhi-** haan chaliye bhook lag rahi hai bahut…

And they move towards restaurant—

**In** **Restaurant-**

**Soft music was playing-**

_**Song**- **khoobsurat hai wo itna saha nahi jata…**_

They both enter in restaurant nd sat at corner table…sit opposite to each other.

**Abhi-** are wah Tarika g kya gana lagaya hai….jaise inhe pehle hi pata tha ke ek khoobsurat ladki inki mehmaan banegi…

**Tarika (blushes) -** Abhi khana order kare pehle…thodi der pehle to aap keh rahe the bhook lagi hai…

_**Song continues -un nigahon mein mohabbat nahi to kaho aur kya hai…**_

**Abhi-** are Tarika g…baat ghumana koi apse seekhe…chaliye order karte hain…Abhi holds menu card nd give it to tarika…

**Abhi-** tarika g kahiye kya order karu…aaj apki pasand ka khana hoga…

**Tarika-** Abhi jo tumhe pasand hai tum order kardo…main tumhari pasand ka khana khaungi aj…

**Abhi-** are nai nai…ladies first…aj aap kar dijiye…

**Tarika-** Abhi…maine kaha na tum karo…

_**Song-** **khoobsurat hai wo itna saha nahi jaata…nd finishes.**_

Everyone was smiling nd looking at them as they were behaving like kids …but both were unaware of that…nd suddenly a beautiful young lady comes near them nd holds that menu card from Tarika's hand nd said-

**Lady (come close to Abhijeet) -** main kardu …apke liye khana order… mujhe pata hai apko kya pasand hai…

Tarika look towards Abhijeet's face nd stunned who she is?

**Author's note-**

So guys…do u like this chapter, if yes plz post reviews, if no- to bhi kijiye plz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends, Thanks a lot to encourage me nd like this story on Abhrika, now read next chapter.**

**Lady (to Abhijeet) -** AP Abhijeet hi hai na…CID se….

**Song started-**

_**Song- Tinka tinka zara zara hai roshni se jaise bhara…**_

**Abhi (first looking towards Tarika nd than at lady) -** g haan…lekin maaf kijiye maine apko pehchana nahi…

**Lady-** main apki bahut badi fan hu…bahut suna hai apke bare mein…

Tarika did not like that lady's talks so she wants that she could leave them nd she turns towards Abhijeet…

Tarika looks towards Abhijeet-

_**Song**- **har dil mein armaan hote to hain… bas koi samjhe zara…**_

**Tarika (interrupts them) -** Abhi…main khana order karti hu…phir hum walk pe chalenge…

**Lady (to Abhijeet) - **if u don't mind sir…can I join u?

**Abhi (**looks towards Tarika nd than lady) - ya sure…why not...

**Tarika (anger)–**Abhi…

**Abhi – **Tarika g…chaliye aap khana order kar dijiye…hum teeno saath mein khate hain…hain…

Tarika burns in anger but she controls…

**Lady-** Tarika g…agar aap kahe to main order kar du…

Tarika didn't say a word nd give menu card to lady…

Lady sits beside Abhijeet, call the waiter nd orders food, include Abhi's favourite food, Tarika was surprised how she knows Abhi's favourite…she was feeling jealous but sit quietly there…Abhi too was surprised…

**Lady (looking at Abhi) -** Aapne mujhe abhi tak nai pehchana…koshish kijiye…

**Abhi (thinking) -** g nahi…kuch yaad nahi a raha…

**Lady (comes near Abhi) -** Reena yaad hai apko…

**Abhi (thinks for while nd shocked) -** oh… Reena…My God…lekin aap to…aj achanak? Itne saalon baad? Yahan…and he look towards Tarika…

**Reena (teasing) -** Shukr hai pehchana to apne chahe thodi der baad hi sahi… (bit Serious) darasal…main yahan kisi kaam se ayi thi (again mazak) - Aap bataye kya chal raha hai apki life mein aj kal? Shaadi vaadi hui ya abhi tak aise hi ghoom rahe ho ladkiyo ke peeche?

**Tarika **–gives an anger look to Abhi…

**Abhi (mar gaye look nd don't understand what to say nd he moves towards Tarika) -** are Reena inse milo…ye hain Dr. Tarika…meri Fiancee. Aur Tarika- ye hain Reena- meri college ki friend.

**Tarika-** does such a formality by saying her hello…- oh…khushi hui aapse milkar…Reena g (look towards Abhijeet).

**Reena (surprised)** - oh…to sagai ho gyi aapki…very nice…chalo thoda late hi sahi (look at Tarika) tumhe koi mil to gyi. nd everybody laughs fakely…

**Under the table-** Tarika holds knife in her hand nd she was feeling like to kill that Reena. Jitna who bolti ja rahi thi utna hi Tarika ka para chad raha tha, she was murmuring- dil karta hai yehi chaku iske pet mein ghusa du…badi dost bani fir rahi hai Abhijeet ki…

**Reena (listen something) -** Tarika g…aapne kuch kaha?

_**Song continues -** **ye jo ehsaas hai jo karar hai…kya isi ka hi naam pyar hai**…**pooche dil hamse …zara**…._

**Tarika -** Nai….main to soch rahi thi khana ab tak kyu nahi aya…

After sometime waiter serves food on table nd they start to eat.

**Abhi-** hu yahan ka khana wakai hi bahut tasty hai…Daya sach keh raha tha…

**Reena (interrupts) **–Are haan…Daya kaisa hai…abhi to bahut mota ho gya hoga, kitna khata tha… aur kya tum yahan pehle kabhi nai aye? **(Teasing)-**Jhoothe…

**Tarika (surprised) -** aap…aap Daya ko kaise janti hain…aap to college mein thi na Abhi ke saath? Aur kya kaha apne…jhootha…

**Abhi (interrupts nd try to divert her mind)** - coughing…are kya keh rahi hain aap, (look towardsTarika) - main sach mein yahan pehli baar aya hoon, hold glass of water nd drink at once… Tarika eyes was burning in anger.

Than Reena gives him a chit under the table…he takes that chit in the way ke Tarika ko pata na chale nd put it in his jacket, Tarika noticed that but she showed as if she didn't saw what happened.

Anyhow she finishes her dinner.

During dinner, Reena was flirting with Abhi…Abhi was too surprised why she is behaving like that…

_**Song-** **tinka tinka…tinka tinka…nd finish.**_

**Tarika (stands up with anger) -** mera ho gya…main sone ja rahi hu…

**Reena-** kya itni jaldi …baitho na…enjoy karo…chalo Disco chalte hain thori der…

**Abhi –** disco…

**Abhi-** haan disco…aaj itne saalon baad mile hain…thoda enjoy karte hai na…nd she moves towards tarika…-Tarika g aap bhi chaliye na hamare saath…

**Tarika-** M sorry…mujhe disco jana pasand nahi…aap Abhi ko le jaye…

**Reena-** ok aapki marzi…chale Abhi…ab to permission mil gyi hai tumhe…

Abhi knew that Tarika is not enjoying all this… so he said- nai Reena m sorry…

**Reena-** oh c'mon Abhi…bas adha ghanta…itna bhi nai kar sakte tum mere liye…haan? Nd she holds Abhi's arm…

**Tarika (anger nd teasing tone) -** jaye Abhi apki dosti itni request kar rahi hai…

**Abhi (looking towards Tarika) -** Tarika tum bhi chalo na…

**Tarika (irritate) -** Maine kaha na Abhi mujhe nahi jana…aur main sone ja rahi hu…she looks towards reena and said –aap enjoy kijiye…excuse me and she leaves…

**Reena-** inhe kya ho gya?

**Abhi (concern tone) -** kuch nai aap tension mat lo…main sambhal loonga… chaliye khana finish karke chalte hain…

**Reena-** ok…

Abhi nd Reena were talking, laughing nd discussing something, sit about 40 minutes there. Abhi pay the bill nd was about to leave …. Than a loud scream pierce Abhijeet eardrums…

**Ahhhhhhhhhh….Abhijeeeettttttttt…**

**Abhi (shocked)–**are ye to Tarika ki awaz hai…he ran towards lobby….Renna also ran after him…

**Abhi -** Tarika…tarika g…kya hua…hain…aap yahan kaise? …apne to kaha tha tum sone ja rahi ho? He picks her head nd put on his lap nd feeling ajeeb si smell…

_**Tarika (in Abhi's arms) –singing- zara sa jhoom lu main…**_

**Abhi (ise kya ho gya) -** looking towards Tarika nd gives her confused look…

People crowded there, manager nd staff also came.

**Man from crowd**- are maine inhe khud paanchvi chatthi (5th-6th)… seedi se neeche girte huae dekha hai…bahut tezi se bhag rahi thi ye…jaise koi inke peeche pada ho…

**Tarika **(gives an anger look to man…) - ehhhh chup karo tum….

Than she moves towards _**Abhi (singing) - a tujhe choom lu main…**_

Now Abhi understands very well why Tarika was running so he gives anger look to her. Tarika moves her head down.

**[flashback-**when Tarika leaves them, she didn't went to her room ...she hid herself behind curtons nd looking what Abhi was doing… he was laughing nd talking with reena, She went to bar nd drank 2 vodka shots nd came back. When Abhijeet nd Reena was about to leave she sudden ran towards lobby nd than going upstairs…in hurry…her sandal slips, feet twist nd she fell down…]

**Man-** lagta hai inhone pi rakhi hai…bechari… dukhi lagti hai…

**Abhi (angry)** - bhai sahab aap iski chinta mat kijiye…apna kaam kijiye ap…

**Manager (looking towards Tarika) - **Aap theek to hai madam….

**Tarika-** nodded in yes…

**Reena (worried too) -** Abhijeet inhe room mein le jao…

**Manager-** Sir agar aap kahen to main doctor ko bula lu?

**Abhi-** g main apko ring karke batata hu…

Abhi lifts her in his arms; go into her room nd put her on bed. Covers her body properly Reena came out of her room.

_**Tarika (hold her rt. Feet nd was crying badly in pain nd singing too)**_ –_**zara sa…jhoom lu main….aahhhh…..mama….abhi…**_

**Abhi (very angry) -** shut up Tarika g…ye kya bachpna hai? Hain…bahut jhoom liya apne…nd he rings at reception nd orders lemona with two extra lemons nd forcefully make Tarika to drink it.

**Tarika (scared nd come into senses) -** Abhi…mera pair…ahhh….she also had bruises on her forehead nd lt. shoulder too.

**Abhi (**touches her feet)

**Tarika-** shivers with pain nd screams… aahhh… Abhi…plz haath mat lagao…nd she holds Abhi's hand tightly…

**Abhi (anger nd worried) - **kya zarurat thi ye sab karne ki… hain? nd than soft tone - dekhne dijiye kya hua hai…

Abhi gently holds her feet again, Tarika feels pain but she is trying to control…

**Abhi-** lagta hai sprain hai…main abhi theek karta hu…nd he holds tightly…

**Tarika (shouts) -** nai Abhi …mujhe bahut dard ho raha hai…**-**

**Abhi (anger nd worried)** – Tarika chup…ek shabd nahi… main dr. ko bula leta hu…nd he give ring to reception to arrange doctor.

**Abhi (little anger)** - waise aap wahan kar kya rahi thi…hain…jab hamne apko rukne ke liye kaha to aap ruki nai…

**Tarika (anger nd tear in her eyes)** - aapko mujh par gussa a raha hai… mujhe apse baat nai karni Abhijeet…jaiye aap usi Reena ke paas aur apko disco bhi to jana hoga…late ho rahe ho meri wajah se…shayad isi liye gussa a raha hai… nd starts to cry…

**Abhi (bit soft nd move towards her) **- are kya bol rahi hain aap Tarika g…

At same time manager enters with Doctor-

**Manager (signals towards tarika)** - Dr. saab ye hain patient…nd he leaves.

**Abhi-** ayiae Dr. saab plz. Deekhiye inhe kya hua hai…kahin pair mein fracture to nahi ho gya?

**Dr. (he is like Freddy, means humorous) -** g main abhi check karleta hu…aap? Aap kaun hai inke?

**Abhi (blush) -** g …main …look towards Tarika…g…bahut jald hamari shaadi hone wali hai…

**Dr. (laugh) -** oh…ok…samjh gya… (Serious)-mujhe manager ne batayi ke ye stairs se gir gyi hain…

**Abhi-** g sahi bataya apko…ab aap plz inhe jaldi dekhiye…

**Dr. –**g check karne ke liye hi aya hu**…**move towards tarika…who was half lying on bed with holding pillow in her hands…and was scared like kid when she saw Dr. is coming towards her she moves her foot.

**Dr.** - madam aap plz apna pair age kijiye…main dekhta hu kya hua hai…

**Abhi (softly) -** Tarika g…dr. ko dekhne dijiye…

She move her foot towards him. Dr. sat near her nd touches her foot hardly…

Tarika shouts in pain…nd she unintentionally hit dr. with her lt. foot. Dr. fall down from bed…nd become very angry…

**Abhi run toward doctor**- are doctor saab uthiye app…aap kaise gir gaye? hain…

**Dr. (angry)-**kaise gir gaye? Dekha nahi apne kaise gir gya main? Ye to 8-10 saal ki bachi ki tarah kar rahi hai…

**Abhi-** Dr. saab inki taraf se main maafi mangta hu…aap plz inhe check kijiye…

**Than he look towards Tarika (showing as if he is scolding) **- are Tarika g ye kya kiya apne…hain…ye to apko check karne aye the aapne inhe hi gira diya, (nodded his head)-very bad.

**Dr. (very angry)** - itna drama karne ki zarurat nahi hai…main sab samjhta hu…aur main ja raha hu…aap hi sambhaliye inhe…nd he move towards door.

**Abhi ran after him-** are rukiye zara…dekhiye wo bechari dar gyi thi…aur apne unka pair bhi to itni zor se pakda tha…aram se pakdna chahye than a…kitna dard hua unhe…

**Dr. (irritates)** - to phir aap pakad lijiye jaise pakdna hai…. aur waise bhi patni wo aapki hone wali hai meri nahi jo main aram se pakdta…

**Abhi-** are doctor saab …main request kar raha hu…plz dekh lijiye…

**Dr (calm down bit) –** he again move towards tarika… look towards her…she was gazing him badly…

**Dr. (look towards Abhi)** - aap inke paas bathiye aur inki lt. wali taang pakdiye…nai to main nahi dekhuga…

**Abhi (confused)** - main…theek hai nd he sat near Tarika, his back was on Tarika's side he holds her lt. leg tightly…

**Abhi (request tone)** - Dr. Saab plz zara aram se…hain…

**Dr. -** hold her feet nd move it in jerk.

Tarika shivers nd cried a lot with pain…she hold Abhi's shirt tightly nd was trying to move her feet from Abhi's hand but not successful.

**Abhi (controlling her)** - bas ho gya Tarika g… dekhiye apki sprain theek ho gyi…

Nd he leaves her when Dr. finishes aur bed per leta diya…tarika was still crying.

Than dr. applied antiseptic on her forehead nd shoulder too with help of Abhijeet, nd after that they came out of room.

**Dr. (to Abhijeet) -** waise fracture nai hua hai…bas sprain hai, dard ke liye main medicine likh deta hu…aur ek ointment likh deta hu aap inke pair par laga kar, thoda massage kijiye aur phir crape bandage band dijiye, inhe zyada chalne firne mat dijiye…theek ho jayegi ek do din main.

**Abhi-** Thank you dr saab.

**Dr (look towards tarika nd than Abhijeet) -** raise his thumb-Good luck nd he leaves.

**Abhi enters in room nd sit near Tarika (laughs)** - Tarika g bechara doctor apse darker bhag gya tha…pata hai main kitni mushkil se pakadkar laya wapis…nd he saw tarika was crying due to pain…

**Abhi (consoling nd move his hand to wipe her tears) -** are Tarika g …aap ro rahi hai? Isme rone wali kya baat hai…hain…chala gya wo… nd he hugs Tarika- she cried like kid. He separated her after sometime and said-Chaliye ab aap let jaiye…main ye medicine lekar ata hu…Tab tak aap apna khyal rakhiye…

**Tarika-** plz…jaldi ana…

Abhi return after 15 minutes with medicines nd sat near Tarika…she was about to sleep…

**Abhi-** memsaab a gya main…uthiye ab aap medicine kha lijiye…dard se aram milega….nd he helps her to get up. Give her medicine nd than sit on bed near her-

**Abhi (trying to convert her mind) - **waise madam apko zarurat kya thi meri jasoosi karne ki hain…itna hi bharosa hai apne Abhi par?

**Tarika** shocked to know that he knew it. - Abhi tum jante the?

**Abhi-** Madam aap bhool rahi hai ke shayad apki shaadi ek CID officer se hone ja rahi hai…

**Tarika (feeling guilty nd tear roll from her eye)** - M sorry Abhijeet…lekin wo Reena tumhare kuch zyada hi kareeb a rahi thi…mujhse dekha nahi gya? Mujhe wo bilkul achhi nahi lagti…

**Abhi- **oh to madam itni possessive ho gyi hain aajkal…waise main apko bata du ke wo sirf ek dost thi meri aur kuch nahi…Pyar to hame sirf apse hua hai…aur marte dam tak apse hi rahega…

**Tarika **put his finger on Abhi's lip nd put her head on his chest- M sorry Abhi…

**Abhi** change the topic- Are aapke pair ko to hum bhool hi gaye, kahin ye naraz ho gya to? They seprates from hug nd he move towards her feet nd place her rt. Foot on his thigh very gently, kiss her feet- she shivers nd blush, Abhi smiles nd apply ointment on it very softly…

**Tarika-** (trying to move her feet instantly nd speaks very slowly) - ahhh Abhi…aram se…

**Abhi** **(holds her feet little hardly) **…bas …ho gya…

Tarika feels lot of pain nd Abhi noticed that very well nd feeling bad for his jaan.

**Abhi (looking at her face) -** bahut dard ho raha hai?

**Tarika (speak in pain) -** abhi kuch kam hai…

He than put bandage on her feet nd help her to lay down on bed nd cover her with blanket…ab kal subah tak tum bilkul theek ho jaogi…

**Tarika (holds his hand tightly)** - Abhi plz yehi rehna mere paas…kahin mat jana…

**Abhi (his eyes full of love) -** main yehi hu jaan…Tumhare paas…kahin nai jaunga. Ab so jao…

Nd she get into sleep within 10 minutes…Abhi remove his hand from her grip, rub his hand on her head, kiss on forehead nd leaves the room.

**At 1 am-**

**Tarika-** wake up after 2 hr. sleep due to ringing of phone, she looks around for Abhi but he was not there – ye Abhi kahan chala gya…she picks the phone…listen….and ran towards Abhi's room with the support of wall…as she was still feeling pain in her foot….She opens the room with jerk…nd stunned to see something nd shouts-ABHI…

**Author's note-**

So guys—any guess what she saw there?

Nd did u like this chapter too , plz post reviews and suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a ton friends for liking 2 chapters of Meri sohni nd Thanks Dear guests too as I don't know who u r, so I can't send u Thank you msg. for reading my story, so Thanks again.…Now here is Chapter 3-last chapter. Sorry for late update…

**Tarika shouts-** Abhiii…

**Abhi-** he stunned nd stand up on seeing her there…

**What happens in the room-**

Abhi was enjoying coffee with Reena nd they were discussing something. So they were sitting bit closed When Tarika enters their room. They stunned to see her there.

**Abhi (mar gaya look) -** tarika tum yahan…tum to so rahi thi…

**Tarika (anger nd crying)-** Abhi… isi liye tum mujhe sone ko keh rahe the… taaki ke tum yahaan iske saath…maine kabhi socha nahi tha tum mere saath aisa karoge…mere saath meethi meethi batein kar rahe the raat ko aur abhi iske saath meethi coffee pi raho ho…

**Abhi (trying to calm down her) –**tarika...tum yahan kyuayi…tumhara pair theek nahi hai…

**Tarika (very angry) - **bhaad mein gya mera pair…

**Abhi (move towards her) - **Tarika dekho… tum galt samjh rahi ho…

**Tarika (anger) -** kya galat samhj rahi hu main? Batao Abhi…kya ye sach nahi ke raat ke ek baje tumhare room mein meri jagah koi gair ladki hai…

Nd she move towards Reena- sharm nahi ati apko…mere hone wale pati ke saath…aap is waqt kya kar rahi hain yahan…to yeh hai tumhari dosti…

**Reena-** dekhiye aap mujhe galat samjh rahi hai…

**Tarika-**you shut up…yahan…is room mein tum ho…aur galat mujhe keh rahi ho…

**This Time Abhi looses his control nd shouts badly on Tarika (move towards her with anger) - **bas kijiye Tarika… ye kya tarika hai kisi se baat karne ka…hain?

**Reena -** Abhi plz ap inhe kuch mat kahiye…

Abhi showed his hand to stop her nd look towards Tarika-

**Tarika (bit scared nd move behind) -** Abhijeet…tum… tumne iske liye mujhe danta…I hate u Abhijeet…

**Abhi (orders her strictly)** - tarika tum is waqt hosh mein nahi ho…abhi isi waqt apne room mein jao…

She stands there nd were shocked, looking at Abhijeet…

**Abhi (again strictly, signals his finger towards her room) -** Apne room mein jao Tarika…

Tarika move towards her room… crying badly…

Abhi too was internally hurt that he scold Tarika badly…than he put his hand on his head-

but show as if he was normal…nd sat on chair…

**Reena-** Abhijeet apko unke saath aise rudely nahi bolna chahye tha…wo kitna ro kar gayi hain…aap kahe to main baat karu unse?

**Abhi-** nai its ok, main sambhal loonga… after some time- Reena… Tarika ki taraf se main apse maafi mangta hu…pata nai kya ho gya achanak use…

**Reena (feeling guilty) -** main samjh sakti hu…wo apni jagah sahi hain…maafi to mujhe ap dono se mangni chahye…

**Abhi (looks at her)** – as he don't understand what she is saying- matlab?

**Reena (moves her head down)** - matlab…m sorry Abhijeet g…Mujhe…mujhe Daya ne apke saath flirt karne ke liye kaha tha.

**Abhi (shocked) –** kya? Daya…

**Reena-** g Daya… esp. jab tarika apke saath ho…wo bas apko thoda tang karna chahta tha…aur wo to janta hi tha ke aap yahan ayenge….milna hoga mujhse…is liye jaan boojh kar maine aj apko restaurant mein wo khali chit di thi, mujhe pata tha ke Tarika zarur note karegi ye. Daya ne hi mujhe apke favourite khane ke bare mein bataya tha.** (Sadly)-** usne apne is mazak mein mujhe bhi shaamil kar liya…mera yakeen maniye Abhijeet…agar mujhe pata hota ke mere mazak se aap dono itne hurt honge to main kabhi Daya ke is bachpane mein shaamil nahi hoti…m sorry Abhijeet g….

**Abhi (thinking in anger) nd said -** Hum kal subah baat karte hain…nd he leaves the room, move towards Tarika's room…

**Outside Tarika's room-**

**He was thinking-** Daya ye kahan fasa diya tune mujhe…aur kya yaar Abhijeet…ye kya kar diya tune…aaj tune apni Tarika ko…apni jaan ko… itna hurt kar diya …shame on u Abhijeet…aur to aur tune use itni buri tarah danta wo bhi kisi ke samne…pata nahi wo tujhe kabhi maaf karegi ya nahi…Chal beta…saza bhugtne ke liye tyar reh…pata nai aaj tere saath kya hoga…aur Daya ke bachhe… teri to main akar khabar leta hu…is bar nahi choduga tujhe…nd he knocks the door lightly-

**Abhi (slowly) -** Tarika … darwaza kholo Tarika …he repeats again…but didn't get any response…

Than he move towards reception to bring masterkey nd opens the door.

He enters the room- Tarika was sitting on bed nd was crying…

**Abhi (thinking-are baap re, aaj to khair nahi nd speaks very softly) –** tarika g…aap theek to hain…

She saw Abhi, stands up nd starts to throw things on him…Abhi moves his head downward twice to save himself from…glass nd comb…

**Abhi (moving towards her)–**are Tarika kya ho gya apko…hain…ye kya bachpna hai…aur aap baith jaye apka pair abhi theek bhi

nahi hua hai…

**Tarika (anger) -** I hate u Abhijeet…hate u…tum kisi doosri ladki ke saath…aur…Tumne mujhe kisi aur ke liye danta… (Crying) itna bada dhokha…

**Abhi (trying to hold her)** – coffee hi to pi raha tha mai aur…meri…meri baat to suniye Tarika g…koi dhoka nai hua apke saath…

**Tarika-** mere paas mat ana Abhijeet…mujhe koi baat nahi sun ni…mujhe to lagta hai tum mere Abhijeet ho hi nahi…kaun ho tum? Haan…Kya chahte ho?

**Abhi (again try to hold her) –**Tarika main tumhara Abhijeet hu sirf tumhara… plz ek mauka to do bolne ka…

**Tarika-** hit him back.

**Abhi (in anger) -** kya kar rahi hai aap tarika g?

But Tarika was not in the mood to listen anything…Abhi forcefully move towards her nd grab her from her waist, push her towards wall, Tarika was trying to release herself from him but Abhijeet's grab her more tightly.

**She shouts (anger) -** Abhijeet shodo mujhe …nai to main shor machaungi…

**Abhi (controls her) -** shhhhh….Tarika meri baat suno Tarika…main…main manta hu itni raat ko mere room mein Reena ka hona galat hai…lekin… wahan do log or bhi the jo aapke ane se thori der pehle hi nikle the…

**Tarika-** Jhooth… jhooth bol rahe ho tum…

Tarika trying to release herself again but he holds her more tightly….and throw themselves on bed. Now Abhi was on top of Tarika…when they fall on bed-there was TV remote on bed, when they falls on remote TV starts itself nd song was playing-

_**Song- ho….Mei Soni….meri Tamanna… jhooth nahi hai mera pyar…**_** Tarika (moving her legs to release herself)** - shodo mujhe….

**Abhi- (holds her legs tightly with his legs nd put his rt. Hand on her mouth) **– m sorry Tarika … Tarika ….relax….meri baat suno Tarika….

_**Song- deewane se ho gyi galti… jaaneee… do yaarrrrrr…**_

**Abhi (hurry) -** Tarika…Reena… ek undercover cop hai… jise ek case ke silsile mein meri help chahye thi…

_**Song- I love uuuu**_…

**Tarika (stop struggling a bit) her eyes filled with tears.**

**Tarika- **phir usne tummhe wo chit mujhse chupa kar kyu di?

**Abhi- **are wo khali thi…tumhe jalane ke liye…aur room mein hum sirf baat kar rahe the, ek case bhi solve karna tha yahan mujhe…aur hum usi case ke bare mein baat kar rahe the aur kuch nahi…

_**Song- aake meri ankhon mein tum dekho….inme har ik ada tumhari hai…**_

**Tarika (crying)** -Abhi…to tumne mujhe bataya kyu nahi

**Abhi (removes his hand from her mouth but still lying on her) - **main manta hu…maine tumhe pehle nahi bataya is wajah se tum itna hurt hui…lekin main tumhe nahi bata sakta tha…

**Abhi (kiss on her tears)** - taaki tumhe ye na lage ke…Abhi apne case solve karne ke liye aya hai…mere saath holiday par nahi…

**Tarika (crying again)** - Abhi…

**Abhi (put finger on her mouth) - **shhhh….aur sabse bada sach ye hai ke mere Dil mein sirf aur sirf… tum ho… aur koi nahi…

_**Song- kehne ko ye dil hai mera lekin…..dhadkan mein sadaa tumhari hai….**_

**Tarika (anger nd teary voice) - **lekin wo tumhare saath flirt kyu kar rahi thi…wo bhi mere samne?

**Abhi-** Daya…hame tang karna chahta tha…usne kaha use flirt karne ke liye…

**Tarika (anger)** – Daya? chodugi nahi use main…

**Abhi **kisses her on forehead, than cheeks...

_**Song-tumse hai… chain mera… tumse haiii….. meeeraaaa…. Karaarrrr….la la la….**_

_**Abhi- **_jaane do na jaan…bacha hai…

**Tarika (showing little anger) - **ye kya tarika hua mazakkarne ka Abhi? Agar main gusse main kuch kar leti to?

Abhi leaves her nd get up from bed…

_**Song (in girl's voice) - mera sona meri tamanna…jhooth nahi hai mera pyar deewani se ho gyi galti…. Jaane… do yaar...**_

**Abhi-** Tarika g…Daya kabhi dil se nahi chahega ke hamare beech kabhi ladai ho…ye sab uska bachpna tha…wo kabhi hamara bura nahi chahega…

Tarika understand Abhi don't like her anger towards Daya…she feels bad too…

_**Song (girl voice) - tadap ke yu bahut na tadpao…. Achha baba chalo hum hi hare…**_

**Tarika-** m sorry Abhijeet maine tum par itna shaq kiya …

_**Tumne agar dil se mujhe chaha….tum bhi to ho sanam mujhe pyare….**_

**Abhi-** its ok Tarika g…aap apni jagah par theek thi…maine bhi to apko daant diya aaj…

_**Song- mere kareeb ao zara sun bhi lo dil… ki… pukaar…la la la…I love…u…..I love u…**_

Both came close to each other, Abhi kiss her on her lips, Tarika shivers nd blushes nd hugs him tightly.

_**Song (boy's awaz)-meri soni meri tamanna….jhooth nahi hai mera pyar….deewane se ho gyi galti …jaane do yaar….I love u…finish.**_

**Abhi (teasing) -** waise mujhe to Daya ka Thankful hona chahye…agar wo aise nahi karta to mujhe pata kaise chalta ke aap mujhse itna pyar karti hain…ke mere liye kuch bhi kar sakti hain…aur phir hame itne kareeb ane ka mauka mila…

_**Next Song starts- mere haath mein tera haath ho…saari jannatein mere saath ho…**_

**Tarika (blushes) -** trying to release herself from hug but Abhi holds her more tightly nd kiss her on neck…she shivers…

**Tarika-** Abhi…chodo na plz…

**Abhi- **agare na chodu to?

**Tarika (mazak) - **to...to main shor machaugi…

**Abhi -** to machao…

**Tarika-** a…mera pair….abhi…

**Abhi immediately release her (worried) -** kya hua Tarika g…kahin phir se moch to nahi a gyi? Hain…

**Tarika (hiding her laugh) -** dekhna padega abhi….nd she ran and sat on bed…

**Abhi (laughing) –** Very smart… Tarika ki bachhi…

_**Song continues- jitney paas hai…khusboo...saans ke… jitney paas hothon ke sargam…jaise saath hai karvat yaadke…jaise saath bahon ke sangam…**_

**Tarika (serious nd ordering)** - Abhi…tum is waqt kahin nahi jaoge…aj subah tak hum sirf aur sirf batein karange…

**Abhi-** kya? memsaab… so jaiye raat ke dhai (2:30 am) baj rahe hain…aur apne pair ko bhi aram dijiye, chaliye thoda so jaye.

**Tarika (childish) -** nai mujhe nahi sona Abhi…

Abhi understands well that Tarika wants to say something-

**Abhi- **Tarika …tum kuch kehna chahti ho?

**Tarika (looks at him with teary eyes) -** Abhi…nd starts to cry…

**Abhi (move towards her and sat on knees near her) **- hey….Tarika kya hua? Hain…tum ro kyu rahi ho…kya ho gya bachha…nd he holds Tarika's face in his hands nd wipes her tears…

_**Song- rone de aaj humko…tu aankhein Sujanne de…bahon mein le le aur khud ko bheeg jaane de…**_

**Tarika hugged her tightly-** Abhi….plz kabhi mujhe chod kar mat jaana….

**Abhi (consoling) -** nai jaunga….kabhi nahi….par achanak kya ho gya…ab to sab baatein clear ho gya hai na…koi shaq nahi…

**Tarika (sobbing) -** Tum nahi jaante Abhi….main kitna dar gayi thi…jab maine tumhe us Reena ke saath room mein dekha to mujhe laga maine tumhe kho diya hai…mujhe kuch soojh nahi raha tha main kya karu…aur jab se wo hame mili hai…mujhe ajeeb tarah ki insecurity feel ho rahi thi…main dar gayi thi ki kahin wo tumhe mujhse cheen na le…

_**Song (continues)-Hai jo seene mein kaid darya wo chut jayega….hai itna dard ke tera daaman bheeg jayega…**_

**Abhi (consoling) -** Tumhe kya mujh par vishwaas nahi Tarika…hamari sagai ho chuki hai…tumhe kya lagta hai ke koi bhi chinky- pinky ayegi aur meri Tarika ko mujhse door kar degi? Hain…Itna hi vishwaas hai apne Abhi par

**Tarika (crying) -** nahi Abhi…aisa nahi hai…lekin pata nahi kyu jab se mujhe tumse pyar hua…main kisi aur ko tumhare saath nahi dekh sakti…tumhare kareeb to bilkul nahi…kisi keemat par nahi…nd she hugs Abhi more tightly…

_**Song- jitne paas paas sagar ke lehar…utne paas tu rehna humsafar…**_

Abhi smiles and she continues- main har waqt tumhare saath rehna chahti hu…aur main nahi chahti ke koi aur ladki tumhare aas paas bhi dikhe…

**Abhi (rubbing his hand on her head-smiles) **- are baap re itni possessiveness…ye achhi baat nahi hai Tarika…

**Tarika (tears rolling from her eyes nd with concern) -** jaanti hu Abhi...lekin aj… Reena ke saath tumhe dekh kar…main apne aap ko rok nahi saki aur ye sab…

**Abhi (consoling) -** Aur tum kya laga jab maine tumhe daant raha tha tab mujhe dard nahi hua…kya main nahi jaanta tha tum kitni taklif mein hogi… (after some time)- ab chodo na jaan….sab theek ho gya. Jo ho gya use bhool jao.

Abhi take promises from Tarika ke wo kabhi us par dobara shaq nahi karegi ke dono ko taklif ho, jab bhi koi doubt hoga aram se baithkar baat suljha lenge...aur Abhi ne bhi promise kiya ke wo aisa us se kabhi kuch nahi chupayega jis se dono ke beech dooriyan aye.…

**After some time-**

**Abhi-** (change the topic) - aur Memsaab raat bahut ho gyi hai…ab hame so jana chahye…aur subah hone mein zyada der nahi hai ab…aaj ka din sirf apke naam…aaj hum yahan aas paas ghoomne jayange…

**Tarika (feeling comfortable) – **sach Abhi? lekin mujhe koi teesra nahi chahye wahan…

They seprates from hug…

**Abhi-** jaisa aap kahen madam…lekin us se pehle… mujhe sirf 2 ghante ka kaam hai… (Pause for 2 min)-Reena ke saath.

**Tarika (again worried on heard her name)** - Abhi….

**Abhi (interrupts her)** - uske baad ye banda apka gulam hoga….

She hugs him again tightly giving satisfaction herself-as if she wants to feel that-Abhi sirf uska hai…use koi door nahi kar sakta mujhse…

_**Song- adhuri…saans thi…dhadkan adhuri thi…adhure hum…magar ab chaand poora hai falak pe…aur abb poore hain hum… (Finish).**_

Abhi apart her from himself, kiss her on forehead nd leaves the room nd worried about Tarika's possessiveness towards him.

**Morning (9am)- **

**Abhi **went to Tarika's room to wake her up, but she was already in bathroom. Abhi sat on bed ns waiting for her to come out…after 10 minutes she came out…ns saw Abhi…

**Abhi (flowers in his hands, giving it to her)** - Good morning Madam…ye apke liye…

**Tarika (taking the flowers nd blushes)-**Thanks Abhi…

**Abhi (smiles) -** aapka pair kaisi hai…

**Tarika-** abhi theek hai…

**Abhi-** gud…chaliye ab aap tyar ho jaiye, breakfast karte hain…aur aaj poora din hum saath rahange aur ghoomenge…aur kuch nahi…

**Tarika (happy) -** aur apka kaam?

**Abhi-** wo to maine subah subah hi khatam kar liya…apke uthne se pehle…

**Tarika (happy like kid)** - sach…main Abhi 5 min mein tyar hoti hu…nd she stops…Abhi…

**Abhi-** kya hua Tarika…

**Tarika-** Abhi…Reena kahan hai…main ek baar use maafi mangna chahti hu…kal kitna kuch bol diya na maine unhe…

Nd someone knocks the door-it was Reena-

Abhi nd Tarika both look towards door her-

**Reena (move towards Tarika) -** M sorry Tarika g…main apse apne behaviour ke liye maafi mangna chahti hu…meri wajah se apka bahut dil dukha hai…

**Tarika (interrupts)** -are nahi nahi…Maafi to mujhe mangni chahye…maine kal kitna kuch bol diya apko…aur Abhi ne mujhe sab bata diya…

**Reena-** lekin us sab ke liye zimedaar to main hi hu na. aapki jagah koi bhi hota aise bi react karta…isliye m sorry again…They all share laugh there…

**Reena-** main aap dono ke beech ab aur zyada haddi nahi banugi…nd she thanks Abhi for his help, hugs Tarika- aap enjoy kijiye nd have a wonderful time nd leaves-

**Now Abhi-Tarika** enjoyed whole day…visting nearer temples, taking photographs, eating nd enjoying, shopping nd in evening pack their luggages to go back containg gifts for friends, Bosses nd lots of khatti-meethi yaadein of few hours, which bring them close than before nd realizes them how important they are in each other's life.

**Author's note-**

So guys, did u like this chapter too, if yes plz reviews nd reviews, Thanks a lot nd take care.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks a lot friend to like chapters of Meri Sohni…here is 4th chapter which I wrote on request of those who wants to know what happens next. So enjoy it-

**We're Back-**

After spending time together Abhrika reach Mumbai at around 9 pm.

Abhrika outside Tarika's home-

**Abhi-** lijiye madam apka ghar a gya…nd he comes out from Qualis, helps Tarika to come out, place her luggage outside her door.

**Tarika-** ander nahi aoge Abhi…coffee pe kar jana…

**Abhi-** Nahi Tarika…phir kabhi…aur ab to main jab marzi a sakta hu…lekin is waqt nahin…Daya ko dekhta hu jakar…2 din dekha nahi use…udaas ho gya hoga bachha.…

**Tarika (look at Abhi's face nd laughs)-**

**Abhi (confused) -** Tarika tum has kyu rahi ho…hain

**Tarika-** Abhi…tum jal gaye the na…jab wo mujhse baat kar raha tha…nd she laughs again…

**Abhi (angry)** - bach gya mere haathon se…

**[FLASHBACK**- when Abhrika was returning, they stop at Dhaba for sometime, there a young boy who was doing fun with his friends, was attract towards Tarika nd give her flower, now its Tarika's turn to make Abhi jealous, so she took flower from that boy nd told him to join them for food…Abhi was burning from inside So he didn't allow to sit him…when he began to support Tarika… Abhijeet hold him, from his collar nd give him dhamki -beta abhi isi waqt yahan se bhaag ja nahi to kabhi bhagne layak nahi rahega….tu meri patni par line maar raha hai? Hain…nd that boy ran from there in hurry**]**

**Tarika-** bechare bachhe ko kaise bhaga diya tumne, sirf baatein hi to karna chahta tha wo… nd she again laughs…

**Abhi (anger) **- sirf bateein…are… wo tumhare saath flirt kar raha tha?

**Tarika (teasing)** - ab pata Chala mujhe kaisa laga hoga jab wo Reena tumhare saath chipak rahi thi…maza aya na bachhu?

**Abhi (changing the topic)** – are…chodo na kya tum…tum phir wohi lekar baith gyi… hain…

**Tarika (ignoring)** ok than… Gud night…

**Abhi (sharat) -** are ye kya? itni berukhi…nd he holds Tarika from her waist- Madam aise to nahi jaane denge hum apko…

**Tarika**-Abhi chodo na…koi dekh lega…

**Abhi-** kisses Tarika on her cheeks, than lips, she blushes nd hugs him.

**Abhi (sharat) –** are Tarika chodo na…koi dekh lega…

Tarika immediately leaves him…nd hit him on his chest…Abhi tum bhi na… kisses him on cheeks nd she moves towards her house…nd again say Gud night to Abhi.

**Abhi-** gud night jaan…kal milte hain…nd he move towards his house…

**Outside Abhi's house-**

He rings the door bell…no body comes- again rings…no answer…than he remove keys from his pocket nd enters the house…there he saw lights were off nd **thinking**- lagta hai Daya Saab so gaye… (look at his watch) lekin abhi to sirf pone das (9:45pm) huae hain…itni jaldi kahan neend ati hai ise nd he move towards Daya's room where he was sleeping with his face down…he goes near him…nd found something wrong- he touches his body nd know that he has fever…- ise to bahut bukhaar hai…tried to wake him up- Daya…Daya utho Daya…

**Daya (slowly trying to open his eyes) -** Abhi …a gaye tum…nd he again sleeps.

**Abhi (relieved, thank God) - **Daya kya ho gya hain…bukhaar kaise ho gya…khyal nahi rakha apna theek se…he pick out his mobile nd dial Rajiv's number…

**[Dr. Rajiv nd abhijeet** are good friends nd know each other from last 4-5 yrs. Rajiv is of Abhi's age nd of good built 6 feet I inch height nd well known doctor. He likes Daya too but doesn't have good tuning with Daya as Daya have allergy from Doctors nd hospital things…Whenever Abhi has to go away- on secret mission or somewhere else he gives Daya's responsibility to Dr. Rajiv and request him to take a nazar on him nd Rajiv likes it too as he treat Daya as his younger brother. I introduced him in Daya- the fighter too].

**Abhi (talking to Dr. Rajiv)** - haan Rajiv… sorry yaar is time tumhe pareshan kar raha hu...haan main abhi aya hu…nai nai sab theek hai…yaar ghar aya to dekha Daya ko bahut bukhaar hai…after 2 min.-achha dekha tha tumne…injection diya hai…bukhaar kaise ho gya….achha…uthta hai to khabar leta hu iski, ok ok .Chal Thank you yaar. Kal milta hu tujhse. Gud night.

He was so tired now so he came out of Daya's room, change his clothes nd fall on bed.

**Next day Morning-**

**Abhi (woke up nd went to Daya's room) -** are….ye kahan chala gya subah subah…

Daya was preparing breakfast in kitchen nd he was very happy that Abhijeet is back…

**Abhi-** Daya…tum yahan kya kar rahe ho …hain… (put his hand on Daya's forehead)…jao apne room me jakar aram karo….

**Daya (move towards him nd hug him tightly nd has tears in his eyes)**-are mil to lene do yaar…phir daant lena…nd he hugs him more tightly…

**Abhi (understands that he was missing him, he pat his back) -** abe…chod na ab…dam ghut jayega mera…nd he leave him.

Ab ye ro kyu raha hai…do din ke liye to gya tha yaar…nd he wipes his tears.

**Abhi (anger) -** aur main yahan nahi tha to kya halat bana li apni? Hain…mana kiya tha na tujhe bahar ka nahi khana is mausam mein kuch….

**Daya (confidence)** - Boss…maine bahar ka kuch nahi khaya…

**Abhi-** bachhu Rajiv ne sab bata diya mujhe…jhooth mat bol…chole bhature khaye the na tune…

**Daya (anger nd mar gaye look) - **yaar ye Rajiv to aise hi kuch bhi bolta rehta hai…

**Abhi-** kuch bhi nahi…wo bilkul sahi bolta hai…ghar ka khan nahi khaya jata tujhse...after 2 min…chal chod ab jakar aram kar…aaj tu kahin nahi jayega…

**Daya-** nahi boss…main bilkul theek hu…aur aaj do din baad to mauka mila hai tumhare saath bureau jaane ka…main to zarur chaluga…

They had their breakfast nd get ready for bureau…

**In Qualis-**

Abhijeet on driving nd Daya on passenger seat-

**Daya (shararat- he want to know ke uska plan kaamyaab hua) -** achha yaar…Abhi…ye batao tum logon ne kitna enjoy kiya wahan…maza to bahut aya hoga na …dono akele…beech mein koi teesra nahin….

**Abhi (understands very well ke what he wants to know but he didn't show) -** haan yaar…bahut enjoy kiya humne…bahut maza aya…nd he look on Daya's face…who was bit confused. Abhi laughing and thinking in his mind- beta bahut tang kiya na…aaj pakata hu tujhe…

**Daya (more curiosity) -** are yaar…lekin wo bhi to hogi wahan…main to bhool hi gya….kaam achha ho gya tumhara?

**Abhi (confidently) -** haan yaar…wo bhi thi aur Tarika ko pasand ayi wo…dono ne khoob masti ki…

**Daya (sad on failing his plan, irritate tone) -** chalo yaar…jaldi chalo…late ho gaye hum…

Abhi laughs on him nd after 10 minutes they reach bureau.

**In bureau-**

Everyone is looking at Duo nd happy to see them together-and more curious to see Abhi returning from vacations spending with Tarika-

**Freddy-** Gud morning and welcome Abhijeet Sir…kahiye apki chutiyan kaisi rahi…enjoy kiya apne?

**Abhi-** Good morning Freddy aur bahut enjoy kiya…tum batao tum kaise ho…aur bhabhi g k saath koi jhagda to nahi ho gya tumhara…

**Freddy-** nahi nahi Sir…bilkul nahin…aur meri wife apke aur Dr. Tarika ke liye bahut khush thi….

Vivek, Kajal and Muskaan ask him same question and he give same answer that they enjoy a lot. Sudden ACP Sir enters and everyone moves to their respective desks. ACP sir looks at Abhi.

Abhi- good morning Sir…

**ACP (happy to see him) -** Are a gya mera sipahi…kaho kaise rahe tumhare do din… ghoome honge… khoob enjoy kiya hoga dono ne...

Nd everyone laughs on ACP's question.

**ACP (shocked looking at everyone's face aur sab darker chup ho gye) -** are aisa kya pooch liya maine? Jo sab ke daant bahar a gay…

**Daya-** Sir…apke ane se pehle poori team ne Abhijeet se yehi sawal poocha…

**ACP (irritate) - **achha theek hai theek hai…sab apne kaam par lag jao…aur Abhijeet tum mere cabin mein ao…

Abhijeet told ACP about his undercover mission that he did it. They discuss for more five minutes nd Abhijeet give him Gift which he and Tarika brought for him. ACP Sir becomes happy to see the gift.

**In Forensic lab-**

**Dr. Salunke (on seeing Abhi) - **are ao ao…Abhijeet…Tarika ne bataya bahut enjoy kiya tum logo ne…

**Abhi**- g bahut kiya …aur dekhiye aur apki Dr. sahi salamat pahuncha bhi di apke pass.

**Dr. Salunke (looking at Tarika's foot) -** yaar jhooth mat bolo…sahi salamat to nahi pahunchaya…iske pair ko kya hua?

Tarika nd Abhijeet look towards each other…

**Tarika-** Sir…wo chalte waqt mera pair fisal gya tha thoda….

**Abhi (covering)** - haan sir…Yehi hua tha…

**Dr. Salunke (look at Abhijeet's face) -** achha tum kehte ho to maan leta hu…nd than- waise tumhara gift mujhe bahut pasand aya…Thanks.

**Daya looking at Tarika nd move close to her (low tone) -** Bhabhi…

Tarika really feel very nice on hear word Bhabhi from Daya's mouth, Daya ke liye uska sara gussa chala gya…he said it so innocently…

**Tarika-** are Daya…kaise ho tum…mujhe pata chala tumhe bukhaar ho gya…medicine khayi tumne…

**Daya-** haan kha li…aap bataye…enjoy kiya apne wahan…

**Tarika (understand that what he wants to know but she didn't show any anger) -** haan Daya…bahut enjoy kiya…Reena saath thi to aur bhi maza aya…

Daya ka mooh phir latak gya nd Tarika laughs on him too nd winks to Abhijeet.

_(Abhi nd Tarika made plan-they didn't show in front of Daya that they has been affected badly by his plan aur use tang karenge thoda)._

**In evening-**

Tarika and Abhijeet gave gifts to everyone in bureau which they brought. All team is happy to get their gifts except Daya…because Abhi didn't give him anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daya's Cry for gift-**

**This chapter dedicated to** –**Dayaforu-** **P**- my sweet innocent friend…Guys sorry for late update-its last chapter- hope u like it too.

**Daya nd Abhi left from bureau-**

Daya was very upset for 2 reasons-

His plan was fail (which was actually successful).

Didn't get any gift from Abhi.

Abhi and Daya was returning home in evening-

**In Qualis-**

**Abhi (looks at Sad Daya) **- are Daya….tum itne chup kyu ho? Koi baat hai kya….batao mujhe….

Abhi is trying to show as nothing has happened.

**Daya (sad tone) - **Nai yaar Aise….kuch nahi aise hi…

Now Abhi was feeling bad for his lovely friend…as he can't see him sad… but still he was waiting for something…

**Abhi-** achha...tumhara bukhaar kaisaa hai…aaj hua to nahi dobara…

**Daya-** haan nai hua…nd he look outside from window…nd began to _**sing- Dostttt…dostttt… na... raha…pyar- pyar… na raha..Zindagi...hamein tera aitbaar na raha…**_

**Abhi (hardly controls his laugh) –** are yaar…kitna achha song hai…aaj itne dino bad suna ye…kya gaya hai yaar Mukesh g ne…

nd Daya stops singing….

**Abhi (laughing)-** are band kyu kar diya…itna achha ga rahe the…gao na…

**Daya (irritates) -** mujhe nai gaana…tum ghar jakar sun lena…

Abhi laughs nd after 10 minutes they reach their home…

They switch on the lights…

**Abhi (looking at Daya) -** yaar aaj to koi case bhi nahi tha….chalo ek din to aram se nikla…lekin aaj mujhe jakar bahut achha laga…aur khaas kar sabko gifts dekar…sab kitne khush huae na…

**Daya (thinking- lekin main khush nahi hu…mujhe kaun sa diya koi gift jo main khush hu) -** haan sab bahut khush huae - **(Pause for a minute)-**Abhi…mujhe neend a rahi hai…main sone ja raha hu…

**Abhi (hold his arm) -** kya ho gya…tumhein itni jaldi kaise neend ane lagi…hain…khana to kha lo…phir medicine bhi khaani hai…

**Daya (sad) -** nahi yaar mujhe bhookh nahi hai…

**Abhi-** are…aise kaise bookh nai hai….medicine ke liye to main zarur khilaunga….

**Daya-** sach mein yaar…main sona chahata hu…

**Abhi (mazak tone) -** kya bachhu…khana banana na pade is liye keh rahe ho bookh nahi hai…hain…chal tu baith kar aram se TV dekh main ready karta hu…

And somehow Daya sat there nd watching TV, Abhi prepare food nd set it on Dining table…he eats very little food…

**Abhi (thinking- bahut tang kiya tune…aaj batata hu tujhe)-** Daya…kya ho gya hain…tu kha kyu nahi raha…

**Daya (feeling like crying) -** nai kuch nahi… (He becomes very sad ke Abhi kyu nahi samjh raha use kya hua).

**Abhi (bit serious) -** mujhe lagta hai teri tabiyat phir se kharab hai rahi hai…nd he put his hand on his forehead- bukhaar to nai lag raha….chal Rajiv ke paas le chalta hu tujhe….

**Daya (irritates) -** are nai yaar….mujhe kahin nai Jana…main bilkul theek hu….nd he move towards his room n close the door.

Abhi really feel very bad nd knew that he hurt Daya this time. He knocks Daya's door…

**Abhi (thinking-lagta hai manana hi padega ab) -**Daya…yaar darwaza to khol…chal coffee pete hain terrace pe jakar…but Daya didn't opens the door. Abhi again knock the door- dekh Daya…agar tune darwaza nai khola to …to…main darwaza tod doonga….

nd Daya opens the door. His eyes were red as he cried, nd was very upset.

**Abhi (anger- looking at Daya) -** kya ho gya Daya tujhe…hain…kyu aisa kar raha hai...

Abhi hold something in his hand nd give it to Daya but Daya didn't notice it and hugs him nd begin to cry…

**Abhi (pats on his back nd put his hand on his head) -** kya hua…bata na yaar…

**Daya (crying) -** Abhi…tum mujhe bhool gaye ho…ab tumhe meri zarurat nahi…

**Abhi (separates him from hug) -** are pagle…kaise baat kar raha hai…main tujhe …apne Daya ko kabhi bhool sakta hu…aur teri zarurat mujhe marte dam tak rahegi…samjha nd he wipe his tears…

**Daya (anger) -** to tumne mujhe gift kyu nahi diya…sab ko diya mujhe nahi…aur tumhe pata kaise nai chala (again cry)…mujhe kya hua…

**Abhi (smiling on his innocence nd tears in his eyes too)-** awww….mera bachha…nd he hugs him again….gift nai mila to rone laga…aur jab tujhe shirts aur joote dilata hu…tab to nai kehta ke baaki sab ko bhi lekar do…

**Daya (complaining tone) –** lekin… main to tumhara bhai hu na…special hu tumhare liye…baaki thode na hai… haq to mera banta hai na pehle…

**Abhi(relieving)-** yehi baat…yehi to main sun na chahta that tere mooh se…aur tu chup chap room mein jakar band ho gya…haq se bol nai sakta tha mera gift kahan hai…mera luggage khol kar khud nikaal leta to mujhe zyada khushi hoti…

**Daya (wiping his tears) -** sorry yaar wo abhi…maine socha…

**Abhi (interrupts him) –** tune socha...Abhi to ab kisi ka husband hone ja raha hai…mera dost to baad main hai ab …tune itna praya samjh liya mujhe…ke apne dil ki baat bhi nai bol saka aj…mujhe khushi hoti… agar tu sabse pehle haq se apna gift mangta…

Lekin nai…sahab ko to bas apne mission ke kaamyaab hone ki padi thi…

**Daya (mar gaye look) -** mission...kaun sa mission…kya bol rahe ho abhi…

**Abhi (hold Daya's ear)-**kaun sa mission?

**Daya (feeling pain) -** ahh…abhi chodo mera kaan…aaaa bahut dard ho raha hai…

**Abhi (hold bit tightly) -** nai choduga bachhu…bahut tang kiya …

**Daya (innocently-trying to hold Abhi's hand) -** maine…maine kya kiya…aaa… chodo plz…

**Abhi-** yaad nai a raha kya kiya…

**Daya (painfully) -** haan…haan…yaad a raha hai….plz chodo pehle…

**Abhi-** tune to mujhe marwa hi diya tha…Reena ko kya bola tha tune karne ke liye? Hain…bata mujhe….

**Daya (innocently) -** Reena….Reena…ko bhala main kya bolunga…mere paas to uska number bhi nai hai….

**Abhi (leaving his ear) -** beta jhooth mat bol…usne mujhe sab bata diya….aur batane se pehle …Tarika aur mera jhagda bhi bahut hua…teri shaitani ki wajah se….

**Daya (hiding his smile) -** sorry yaar… maine to bas chota sa mazak kiya tha…Tarika… I mean Bhabhi ko bahut bura laga hoga na…

**Abhi (serious) **– haan bura laga use bahut….aur isliye usne tujhe ye diya hai….nd he give him one letter.

**Daya-(holds the letter) -** ye...Abhi…isme kya hai…

**Abhi-** khol ke dekh le…mujhe kuch nahi pata…

Daya opens the letter nd start to read-

**Letter-**

Mere pyare Devar g…

Apki KRIPA se hamne 2 din bahut enjoy kiya…apki bheji hui Reena jo thi wahan…jisne apki instructions ko khoob follow kiya aur koi kami nahi chodi mujhe jealous feel karane mein aur Abhi se ladane mein….Mujhe jab pata chala ke ye sab Apki KRIPA se hua hai …to sach maniye…mujhe bahut gussa aya…aur maine socha akar apke kaan kheenchti hu…lekin aj jab lab mein aap aye…aur apne mujhe…BHABHI kaha…to mera sara gussa ud gya…Aj apne mujhe ek alag rishta diya….jise sunkar mujhe bahut achha laga…aur maine apki galti ko ek Devar ki sharat samjh kar maaf kar diya…lekin Devar g age se is baat ka khyal rakhna aur apni Bhabhi ki taraf rehna…bhai ko tang karne ke liye….aur apne is Naye rishte ki shuruat main apko ek gift dekar kar rahi hu…jo maine Abhi ke haath bheja hai…hope tumhe pasand ayega….

**Ur Bhabhi- Tarika.**

Daya's eyes become teary on reading this letter nd he said-

**Daya (teary voice) -** yaar Abhi…main samjh nahi pa raha …main Bhabhi se kaise mafi mangu…kitna hurt hui hongi wo meri bewakoofi se…aur aj ye letter dekar unhone mujhe…sabse pyara gift diya hai…ek naya rishta…jo mujhse chin gya tha…kayi saal pehle….nd he wipes his tears.

**Abhi (happy for Daya) -** are mere…emotional pyare se bhai…usne maaf kar diya na tujhe…aur…ab apna gift to khol kar dekh le…jo teri bhabhi ne bheja hai…aur jiske liye sahab itne udaas ho gye the… nd he give gift to Daya…Daya opens the gift…it was a wonderful branded watch…he become very happy on getting his gift…tie it on his wrist immediately…nd he move towards Abhi to show him…

**Daya-** kaise lag rahi hai…

**Abhi (teasing) -** Tumhari Bhabhi ne di hai…achi to lagagi na…

**Daya-** aur baandhi kisne hai…nd they laughs.

**Daya (shararat) - **Abhi….ye to ho gya bhabhi ki taraf se…tumhara gift kahan hai…tumne to diya hi nahi…

**Abhi (shararat too) -** abe…tujhe teri Bhabhi de di…is se bada gift aur kya du…hain…

**Daya (serious) -** haan yaar…ye to hai…**(again sharat)-**lekin tujhe to dena hi padega boss…aise nahi choduga main…

**Abhi (surrendering) –** (he picks up gift from bed which he gives him first but Daya didn't notice that) - ye le mere baap…ab khush….

**Daya (happy like kid) -** bahut khush…ek din mein do- do gift…bhai-bhabhi ho to aise…nd he opens the gift nd happy to see Maroon shirt in gift box nd hugs Abhi…

**Abhi hugs him too and thinking-** kitna masoom…kitna pyara hai ye…bilkul bachha…isne kaise soch liya ke main ise bhool gya…mujhe zarurat nahi iski…pagla…ye nahi janta ye meri life mein kya hai mere liye…ise dekh kar to mujhe saans ati hai…Khuda na kare… kabhi ye mujhse door ho…nd he luks above- Thank you Bhagwaan…mujhe itna pyara dost…bhai… dene ke liye…nd he hugs him more tightly.

**Author's note-**

So guys did u like the story...if yes plz post reviews.


End file.
